Your Epilogue, My Prologue
by aokuro
Summary: Between Kiseki no Sedai, Seirin, and a 'contract' to be the light of the shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya. ・・・ Yakuza!AU, Kiseki no Sedai/Kuroko/Seirin


I actually don't really know anything about yakuza but I don't care about it. I want to make this fic since forever. So here it is. D: There's no pairing so far, but if you squint, you might see Kiseki no Sedai x Kuroko and Seirin x Kuroko. And writing in English is hard for me, so it might take a while to update this... it might even be discontinued, but I wish I won't get writer's block anymore. :P

Everybody here is slightly older than in the anime/manga. And this is an **alternate universe**. Any character here might be OOC because I am not their original creator. ._. And the rating might go up someday...

* * *

**Your Epilogue, My Prologue**

Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basuke

I own this shit

* * *

Four black cars and a white van were racing through the empty street, in the middle of the night. The van was leading in the front while the other cars were following—more like, chasing it. The sound of tires and engines were filling the silent night. The van definitely had the worst engine out of all, but it still managed to be the lead of the racing.

"They're so fast~!" Koganei Shinji, the man who sat on the back seat, looked at the back of the van, seeing the black cars which were trying to race them.

"This van is suck, man! We need to buy a new car. More specifically, a sport car!" the driver, Hyuuga Junpei, spoke as he stepped on the accelerator and frantically spin the steering wheel.

SLAP!

"Ow!" he groaned when a paper fan hit his head, hard.

"Idiot! There's no time to think about it, no money to buy a new car, and sport car definitely won't fit us all inside!" the woman who sat beside him, Aida Riko, shouted angrily.

"That is the point! What the hell are we doing bringing so many dudes on this shitty van?" Hyuuga retorted.

"Kagami is definitely the one who makes this car slows down because he is the heaviest!" Kiyoshi Teppei, who sat in the back seat with Koganei, commented.

The one who sat in the middle seat, Izuki Shun, turned his head to him. "You're the one to say."

"Wah! One of the cars is retreating! It seems…" Koganei said when he saw one of the car went away from the line.

"Shut up, you all," Kagami Taiga, who sat beside Izuki, said as he patted the head of the sleeping light blue haired boy on his lap, the boy was still sleeping even though the rest of the people on that van were shouting loudly at each other.

"You shut up, Bakagami!" Aida shouted.

"Shit! The car behind us is now getting beside us! And this is the fastest speed our van can reach, damn!" Hyuuga muttered as the window of the car beside them opened up and a bespectacled green haired man showed up with a rifle in his hand.

BANG! BANG!

"Gyaaah!" Koganei screamed dramatically, hands on each side of his cheeks.

"What the fuck? They shoot us, damn it!" Kagami shocked when he saw two cracks that suddenly appeared on the glass window right beside him. His heart was beating fast. What if these frigging bullets went through the window and hit him?

"Then take shortcut, damn it! We can't lose now!" Aida screamed, she hit Hyuuga's head once more with her fan.

"Alright! Alright! Stop hitting me!" And then he turned the steering wheel to the left.

"Waaah!" they screamed on the sudden turn.

BANG!

* * *

"Daiki, Atsushi, try to reach each side of that van. And Ryouta find a shortcut to get ahead of them," the leader of the four cars—but he was in the last row of the race, Akashi Seijuurou, commanded through his phone. His outside demeanor was so calm. It was one hundred and eighty degrees different from what was inside of him.

"Okie dokie, Akashicchi~"

Akashi saw the car in front of him turned its direction to take a shortcut—that was Kise Ryouta's. Akashi smiled. And then he sped up, taking the place where Kise's car had been before.

"Wait for it, Akashi. It's fucking hard to reach their side, you know. How can their shitty van go so fast like this? Tch."

He could hear Aomine's voice coming out of his phone's speaker.

"Do it," he said. "Whatever it takes."

"Tch. Alright."

The car in the front of the row, right behind the van, Aomine Daiki's, was now speeding up and getting on the right side of the van.

"Shintarou, prepare for the shoot," Akashi ordered again.

There was a short delay before the best shooter of their group, Midorima Shintarou, answered, "Yes."

Then he turned his eyes to the car in front of him, it did not speed up even for a bit, Murasakibara Atsushi's. Akashi frowned.

"Atsushi, don't be lazy," he spoke.

"O… _(munch)_ …kay." He heard it, that guy was definitely munching some snacks while driving his car.

"Stop eating."

* * *

"Ahomine, a bit to the front," Midorima said as he prepared his rifle on the passenger seat right beside Aomine who was driving.

"Who do you call Ahomine, bastard?" Aomine groaned. "Can't you just shoot them from here? You're a perfect shooter, right?"

"No, get to the front!" Midorima pointed the tip of his rifle at Aomine's head.

"What the fuck!? Okay! Okay! Don't point it at me, bastard!" Aomine shouted as he sped up a bit and Midorima fixed his glasses' position.

After getting the best position for him to shoot, Midorima opened the car's window and pointed his rifle to the van, and shot at it twice. _BANG! BANG!_ He managed to crack the window. What the hell were that window made of? Bullet-proof glass? But suddenly, the van changed its direction to the left, but Midorima kept shooting it. _BANG!_

* * *

It was true that Hyuuga had turned the van to the left, but before it could really go to the left, Murasakibara's car blocked their way.

"Shit!" Hyuuga cursed and he turned the van to the front again. But suddenly, another black car blocked them too. That was Kise's, than blond man managed to get ahead of them after taking a shortcut. So, that guy wasn't retreating?

"We're doomed!" Kogane screamed.

"They get us…" Aida spoke bitterly.

"Izuki, how about using your Eagle's Eyes in a time like this, huh?" Kiyoshi said to Izuki.

"Right," Izuki responded, he looked around quickly before saying, "Hyuuga, twenty three degrees to the right in ninety kilometers per hour will be fine."

"What the fuck? How could I know twenty three degrees?" Hyuuga protested.

"Just use your instinct, dumbass! They're getting out of the car already! We cannot lose it, dumbass!" Aida yelled right on his ear after seeing five men clad in black suits got out from the four black cars which blocked their way.

"YEAH! Alright! You've used 'dumbass' twice already, damn it!" The bespectacled man shouted back angrily and sped up the van again.

Oh yeah, they managed to get out of their grip—nearly hit the green haired guy, but that guy moved quickly before their van hit him. They can see the five guys's eyes widening.

"WOOHOO!" Everybody screamed happily when they were out from the middle of the cars trapping them.

_BANG!_

"Quick! Quick! They're shooting again!" Aida panicked.

* * *

"DAMN!" Aomine went inside his car again and sped up, leaving Midorima, who was his companion just seconds ago.

"Aomine!" the green haired man shouted, veins popped up on his head. How dare that dumbass left him behind like this.

"Midorimacchi, get inside my car!" Kise said.

"Shut it, Ryouta," a voice froze them up, Kise and Midorima stopped on their way to get inside the car.

"What? Akashicchi, what do you mean?" Kise raised his eyebrows. "Aominecchi is going after them! We must go too! We _cannot_ lose! We can't let _him_ be kidnapped!"

"Leave Daiki alone. We're not losing," Akashi said.

"But why—" Kise was not done with his words but Akashi cut him.

"We're not losing, we won't," the red haired leader repeated once again and smiled a scary smile. "This is just the beginning."

"The begin—" Kise's words were cut again, now by Murasakibara. Kise scowled.

"But what if they made contract?" the purple haired man asked as he chomped on his chocolate bars.

Akashi's smile did not fade away. It was getting dreadful by the seconds. Shivers ran up on the three men in front of him.

"Then just let them do it," he said softly, but full of maliciousness.

"What?" Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara shocked by his statement.

A second after that, a voice came out from Akashi's phone which was left inside his car.

"Shit! Akashi, I lost track of them!" Aomine's voice.

His smile dropped. There was a couple seconds of silence before Akashi replied, "Leave them, Daiki."

"WHAT? WHY? BUT _HE_'S WITH—"

"Just leave them. It's an order."

He could hear Aomine grumbled on the other line. "Tch. Okay, okay. I'm going back now."

Akashi smiled again.

* * *

"YATTA! We're home~" Koganei shouted happily, he ran to the sofa in their quarters and jumped on it.

"Shit… the van… the van! It is broken! The windows!" Hyuuga shouted, he almost cried, almost. There was no way he would cry. Mitobe came out from the kitchen and patted his shoulder as if he said, "Now, now… It's okay."

"How is it?" Tsuchida asked as he came out from the kitchen too.

"We've been successfully getting their 'weapon'," Aida said as she covered half of her face with her paper fan and laughed menacingly.

"And how does this weapon look like? Is it really a human like what the rumor says?" he asked again.

"Yes," Kagami was the one who answered his question. Trailing behind him, there was Kiyoshi, carrying a boy who was wearing a plain dark blue yukata and had light blue hair. He appeared to be sleeping quietly, even after the screaming fest that happened just half an hour ago.

"How can he be the weapon of Kiseki no Sedai?" Izuki asked as he looked at the weak looking boy's face. A boy with a pretty face—a _cute_ face—was a weapon? They got to be kidding.

Kiseki no Sedai was a group of the strongest man from the largest yakuza syndicate in Japan, served right under the oyabun's hand—the oyabun is the youngest ever in their history. The group consisted of the oyabun himself—Akashi Seijuurou, the head of the intelligent body—Midorima Shintarou, the advisor from the administration body—Murasakibara Atsushi, and two persons from the main body, the first lieutenant—Aomine Daiki, and the second lieutenant—Kise Ryouta, and there was also an accountant that was close to them—a woman, Aomine Daiki's childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki.

There was a rumor stated that they had a secret weapon. People said that it was an item. Some of them said that it was a gun. And people that were once their enemy even said it was in their 'shadow', there was something weird about their shadow. And there was a rumor that it was a human, the phantom sixth man. This phantom sixth man was not really a member, and he had no position in the family. But he was trusted and he was under the protection of the five men. Sadly—as the rumor stated, he was not considered as a member because he was the weapon that was used by the five men.

And here was Seirin—one of the many groups which targeted to obtain the weapon and defeat Kiseki no Sedai—succeeding in obtaining the weapon that was a boy.

Kiyoshi put the boy down in his hand to the sofa—after Aida shooed Koganei. Everybody there was gathering around that boy.

"It looks like he's around sixteen years old," Izuki commented.

"Oh? Just like Kagami? It means that they are the same age then?" Kiyoshi spoke seriously.

"That was four years ago," Kagami said.

"Really? So, how old are you now?"

"Twenty."

"Do you know how old are you, Kiyoshi?" Hyuuga asked.

"Twenty one, right? We are the same age, are you stupid?" Kiyoshi looked at him as if Hyuuga was some kind of idiot.

"Kagami is a year younger than us! You are the one who is stupid, damn it!" Hyuuga shouted at his face.

"Shut up, you two. He's awake," Aida said. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi shut upped.

The boy on the sofa started to move and opened his eyes slowly. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. The entire Seirin members only watched him in awe as the boy got up slowly from the sofa. The boy blinked his eyes a couple of time and spoke.

"Akashi-kun, where is—huh?" the light blue haired boy looked around frantically, searching for something—or someone. "Akashi-kun?" And then he realized that he was being surrounded by a bunch of people looking at him in a weird way. "Who are… you?" he cocked his head to the side.

"…" There was no reply.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So cute~!" Aida screamed as she hugged the boy tightly.

"Oh man," Hyuuga said, rubbing his aching head.

* * *

They watched as the boy quietly sipped a cup of tea that was served by Mitobe. They waited for a little while before the boy set the cup down and took a cookie. He looked back at the people in front of him with no expression coming out of his face.

"Can I have vanilla milkshakes instead?" he asked.

Everybody's jaws dropped.

"I… I'm sorry, we don't have vanilla milkshakes here," Hyuuga said.

"Ah." That was the only thing came out from the boy's mouth, then he sipped his tea again.

A moment of silence before Kagami broke it. He slammed his hand on the table, the boy in front of him jumped immediately, though he had no expression on his face.

"So," he said. "You really are their weapon? What kind of weapon are you?"

"…" the boy blinked. "Weapon what? Their? Who?"

_SLAM!_

Kagami slammed his hand again. "YOU KNOW WH—" _SLAP!_ "—OUCH!" A paper fan hit his head.

"Shut up, Bakagami! Don't bombard him. And your questions are too early!" Aida said, and then she pointed his paper fan toward the blue haired boy. "What is your name, you weak boy?"

The boy blinked at the paper fan pointed at him. "Kuroko Tetsuya," he answered, he sipped his tea again for the last time and then took it down.

"Oh, Kuroko, it is."

"So, you're part of Kiseki no Sedai, right?" Hyuuga asked.

The boy—Kuroko—seemed to be thinking for a while. "Not exactly…" he answered.

"Not exactly? Then what are you to them?" Izuki raised one of his eyebrows.

"Um… a weapon?" he answered.

"SO YOU'RE REALLY A WEAPON?" Koganei and Kagami shouted toward him in shock.

"Not exactly…" he said.

"…"

"…"

"Tell me," Kiyoshi said out of sudden with his serious face. Everyone turned their head to him. "How old are you?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT, IDIOT?" Hyuuga and Aida screamed and kicked him on the head.

"What's wrong? I just want to proof Izuki's statement," Kiyoshi explained.

"Twenty," Kuroko answered.

"What I said is right after all, he is your age, Kagami," he said to Kagami.

"SHUT UP!" Hyuuga and Aida punched him.

"Then 'what' are you?" it was Tsuchida's turn to ask.

"I don't know," he responded as he rubbed his mouth softly with the sleeve of his yukata and yawned behind the sleeve. "I'm sleepy… Can I sleep?" he asked.

"WHAT? You've spent hours of sleep just now, you know?!" Aida restrained herself from hitting the boy with her paper fan.

"But I'm sleepy…" he whined, not exactly, because his expression didn't exist, but his words sounded like that.

"Tell us about you first, then you may go to sleep," Aida smiled and winked at him.

"How can you order your enemy to tell you things about them?" Hyuuga fixed his glasses.

"Enemy?" Kuroko said suddenly, eyebrows rose.

"You're an enemy," Hyuuga grinned. "Poor you, being kidnapped by us. We will make sure that you'll be tortured properly here."

"Hyuuga," Kiyoshi glared at him.

"What?"

Kuroko put his hands on his lap and said, "Hmm… I am not your enemy… I suppose?"

"Eh? Not our enemy? But we kidnap you from the enemy, you know?" Izuki said.

"Don't say that you are not our enemy, damn it! It is hard to kidnap you, really. You're fucking hard to notice when we go after you! How can you say that you are not our enemy? You're planning on wasting our time, you bastard?" Hyuuga prepared his fists.

"I'm not really part of them. So, we're not enemies. I'm everyone's ally," he said to him.

"How can you be everyone's ally? Dammit, you are too confusing, you bastard!" Kagami shouted and reached his hand out to him, but Aida slapped his hand.

Kuroko grinned—more like a small smile that went unnoticed by the people there.

"Let's say…" he spoke up. "Any party who has me in them is my ally."

"Oh yeah? How can that be?" Kagami asked, seemed not interested at all.

"How about you try to be my light—" Kuroko said as he smiled. "—and I'll be your shadow?"

Kagami raised his eyebrow.

Kuroko stuck his tongue out and touched its tip. "Let's set a contract with me."

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

What the hell is this contract? Next time. ._.

Actually, I'm not really sure with the title. I want to change it. D: And I wish there was "SEIRIN" in the character's drop down menu. Ugh...

How does it sound? Sound? Ah, whatever. I'm waiting to see the response I got from the readers. :P Please be kind. See you next chapter~


End file.
